


synesthesia: become human

by crushed_cheonsa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bad Taste, Bittersweet Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Good Friend Tina Chen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good Taste, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hugs, Synesthesia, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushed_cheonsa/pseuds/crushed_cheonsa
Summary: "Hey, Connor. Come here, I got a new attachment you could use. Synesthesia, it says.""Sounds interesting, Lieutenant Anderson. It wouldn't hurt to try."-Connor gets a new component, and carries out an experiment with it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	synesthesia: become human

**Author's Note:**

> so i got really inspired by @mothmeister on ao3's fic about georgenotfound having synesthesia
> 
> probably will be a one-shot
> 
> feel free to give comments/ kudos! It really helps motivate me to write more!

"Hey, Connor. Come here, I got a new attachment you could use. Synesthesia, it says."

"Sounds interesting, Lieutenant Anderson. It wouldn't hurt to try." 

Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder and pushed him so he faced away from him. He tapped the skin at his nape twice, dissipating the synthetic skin and revealing a tiny hatch. "This might sting."

"3."

"2." 

"1."

Connor jerked, his neck feeling like it had just been burnt. A wave of dizziness washed over him, disorienting him so much he dropped to his knees. 

Sound, sound, sound. Too much of it. 

The previously manageable buzz of the police station transformed into a still-rising crescendo of noise, overwhelming Connor. His ears rang with it's newfound sensitivity, amplifying any slight sound into a deafening version echoing around his skull. 

Dashes of flavours he couldn't describe danced across his tongue, electrifying his tastebuds with their unfamiliar combinations. 

He grasped for a solitary thought, fighting against the crush of the uproarious sounds. 

"L-lexical gustatory synesthesia. Isn't it?" Connor made out. He looked up at Hank from the floor, focusing on his face to distract himself from the noise. 

"I'm so sorry, Connor! I didn't know it would be pai-what? Lexical-gustatory synesthesia? It's like you're expecting I know what that means." Hank's hurried apologies were abruptly cut off following Connor's words. 

Hank's voice tasted like.. star anise-infused honey. Sweet, but with a hint of spice and bitterness. The flavour brushed the tip of his tongue, leaving only a tinge of black licorice in it's wake.

"Word-taste synesthesia. Whenever someone speaks, I can taste their words. Voice too, almost." 

"Well, that's quite the add-on. It's okay, right? No more collapsing?" Hank's voice was now laced with a candied-sort of taste, like caramel. Concern. 

Connor shook his head. The amplifying effect fron earlier had subsided, leaving only a faint hum. He was more focused on his sense of taste other than his hearing now, anyway. 

His coworkers words melded together into a confusing blend of sweet, bitter, and sour, coating the entirety of his palate, but it wasn't strong enough to be unpleasant. Just curious. 

"I'll deal. It might take a while, though."

Hank seemed satisfied with Connor's answer, and left to continue his work. Connor replayed his words in his head, and a metallic but warm flavour coated his tongue. 

Like a roasted marshmallow, but tinged with human blood. 

-

The android paced around the office, getting used to his new component. Detective Gavin's might be an interesting voice to study, so Connor tried to walk over to him as inconspicuously as he could. 

The low, rough voice filled his ears, the same time his tongue registered an unfamiliar taste. Cinnamon, ground cinnamon. Wisps of bell peppers and peppercorn.

It matched Gavin's gravelly but somehow perpetually hostile words, his insults hiding a sweet undercurrent of fondness for his friends. Connor nodded, taking note of the information. 

Officer Chen had been chatting with Gavin, her bright but steel-edged voice punctuating the informal conversation. 

Orange soda and lemon peel, the acidity of the orange cutting the bitterness of the peel as the flavours darted around in Connor's mouth. 

Connor was content for now with his newly-acquired information regarding his coworker's voices, but there was one thing he wanted to test. 

-

"Lieutenant Anderson. Would you be interested in participating in my experiment?" Connor tried to ask as amiably as he could to mask the suspicious content of his request, but Hank saw through his façade easily. 

"Experiment? What kind?" The last word was dragged a little, showing the lieutenant was playfully mocking the android. "Is it involving that synesthesia attachment?" 

"Yes. I was wondering if you could say a few phrases in different ways. It would help me to decide if my hypothesis is proven." 

Hank cocked his head, weighing his options. Go back to work, or play along with Connor's experiment. The choice was obvious. "Go ahead. What do you want me to say?" 

Connor handed Hank a slip of paper containing three sentences and the specific manner to say them. 

"Uh, okay. 'What's up, Connor? Did you find out something new? After all, that's what I expect from our resident detective android, right?'" 

Saccharine-sweet syrup coated his tongue, laced with a bitter note of mockery and contempt. Very unpleasant. 

The android motioned with his hand for Hank to continue. 

"'What an idiot. So arrogant, and for what? Stupid android didn't even solve the case in the time given." Hank spat out the spiteful remarks, and Connor couldn't help but feel a stabbing pang of hurt, even if he had written the words on the paper himself. 

Bitter, bitter, bitterness assailed his tastebuds, yanking the resentful essence of painful spice along with it. He didn't know which was worse, the first one or this. 

"Sorry, Connor. You wrote that. Okay, last one. 'Connor! You know I treat you as a son. I would sacrifice my life for you, you know. Don't ever doubt your abilities. You're a lone prototype for a reason, they never needed more than you." 

Hank embraced the android in an attempt to drive the point home, and he felt Connor freeze. 

Bursts of ambrosian sweetness flickered across is tongue, not enough to be overbearing, but enough to leave an impression on Connor. There was a almost heavenly flavour accompanying it as well, a combination of his favourite tastes. 

He wished the taste would last forever on his palate. 

Connor felt his reaction was too much for such simple words, but he couldn't deny the ache in his heart. He yearned for being wanted for more than his abilities as a detective, and the impromptu hug just made the words even more effective. 

The android wrapped his arms around Hank, reciprocating. 

"Thank you, Hank."

"For what? It's just an experiment, right?" 

"Right. Of course."


End file.
